


you know you can't quit until it's won

by Missy



Category: Psych
Genre: Coming Out, Developing Relationship, Humor, Multi, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 14:50:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16704568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: When Shawn invites Carlton to join the relationship he already has with Jules and Gus, he's skeptical.  But the three of them are determined to make Lassie feel at home!





	you know you can't quit until it's won

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meilan_Firaga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meilan_Firaga/gifts).



“Spencer, if you don’t stop looking at me like that, I’m going to stop this car and I won’t be responsible if your face and my dashboard collide.”

“That…isn’t even technically remotely true,” Shawn pointed out. “And I was trying to work up the courage to ask you a question, but since you’re not in the mood to hear me lavish you with creamy, exciting praise…”

“My God, you made that sound repulsive” he said.

“…Then I’m not going to speak to you,” he said proudly, and crossed his arms over his chest, tilting his chin proudly upward.

A moment of silence passed. Carlton enjoyed it. Anything that was ruminative and emanated from Shawn Spencer was something he considered a blessing. But as the silence stretched on he glanced at Spencer. “What, no rebellion?”

“I’m sorry, I was making sure that my hair still had the lustrous sheen it had when I stepped out the door this morning,” Shawn said. “In any event, Jules and Gus wanted to know if you’d like to join our happy triangle and make it a hexagon…”

“First of all, a hexagon has six sides…”

“…I’ve heard it both ways,” Shawn said.

“…And I have no idea what’s going on with your relationship with O’Hara and Guster, but I wouldn’t want to intrude in on it without the expressed permission of my partner.”

“AHAH! So you would kiss me!” Shawn crowed. “I knew it!”

“I did not say that,” said Lassiter, his ears turning red. “I simply said that I wanted to get Juliet’s permission before making anything that might be considered a move.”

“What about Gus? Are you going to rub his belly? He loves that…”

“I don’t want to know about Guster’s kinks.” He didn’t say ‘yet’. Maybe the ‘yet’ would never be said.

He needed to go home and consider what he was being told, in any event. This was a situation requiring careful consideration. There needed to be a sense of safety, trust and comfort between all of them, which wouldn’t be able to be ascertained until he spoke to Juliet, but if he had to confront his feelings. He hated feelings. Feelings were for losers! And talking about them sounded about as appealing as handling a rattlesnake, but he supposed he’d try to manage it.

 

 

****

**~~ &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&~~**

 

 

He bought dinner for her that night. Juliet was visibly grateful to have the food, but she also didn’t seem to be ready to actually talk about anything. 

He understood. That was some mighty schwarma he’d gotten her. 

Carlton bided his time, knowing exactly what the answer was going to be anyway. They were two adults with a purely professional, purely mature, purely business partnership, and Spencer’s hamster brain was as full of swiss cheese holes. Who knew how that boy thought when he was by himself? 

 

 

****

**~~ &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&~~**

 

 

“Shawn actually asked you that?”

“I thought it was ludicrous as well,” Carlton said.

“No, I wanted to be the one to break it to you!” she snapped. “I asked Shawn to wait, to make sure you were poly first. But of course he…argh! I hope you’re not offended, Carlton.”

“Of course not,” he lied, feeling more offended by Spencer's lack of couth than anything, but well - water tended to be wet. “Yet I do have a final question I’d like to know why, O’Hara, you’ve asked me to join you?”

“We all trust and like you,” she said. “And you’re organized, and smart and well,” she flushed, “handsome. And you know your way around a gun and a kitchen table. I really like you and like being around you.”

“And I like being around you,” he admitted. “But Juliet, this isn’t a good idea. The squad's anti-fraternization policy!”

“Well,” she said, “ I wouldn’t tell anyone about it if we do fraternize. And Shawn and Gus have been sworn to silence!”

He frowned. “Spencer? Really?”

She smiled at him and leaned forward. “There’s a first time for everything, Carlton.” 

He supposed that was true.

 

 

****

**~~ &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&~~**

 

 

Carlton arrived at Juliet’s apartment with bread and wine to hear Spencer and Guster arguing over a Call of Duty game. Juliet was gentle with him – sat him on the sofa and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“Behave,” she instructed him.

“I’m not a lapdog,” he protested.

“You’re our dawg through, right, Lassie?”

Carlton rolled his eyes as Shawn extended his hand for a fistbump. “Honestly, Spencer, why are you so interested in me?”

“Because Jules likes you. And I think you’re great.”

“And I need another grown-up in this relationship,” Gus said.

“I’m plenty grown-up,” Shawn said. “And you thought so last night.”

“Shawn, last night we all put on footie pajamas and reenacted the puppet show from The Sound of Music.”

“What are you complaining about? You picked out the pajamas!” Shawn said.

“My feet need to stay warm and comfortable, Shawn!”

“Will the two of you quit complaining?” Carlton leaned back. “Guster, attend to Juliet. Spencer, tell me one reason why you think this relationship would be beneficial to me.”

“Um…I can get you free nachos and pudding from Maurico at the Pretty Pig! I’m in good with him!”

“Hmm, tempting. What else do you have to give me?”

“Twelve cents in my pocket, five dollars in the bank and all of my love.”

“Guster?”

“I can support all three of us and I’ll add you to my insurance.”

“Well…” Carlton considered.

“Come on, Lassie. You know it’s going to be nothing but pure class all the way. The four of us were destined to be together. Jules and her brawn, and my brains, and Gus’ skills, and your deadly accuracy with anything gun-shaped!”

“You should see me with a hot dog,” he said flatly.

“See? We belong together. Like shang a lang a dignity bop.”

“Could you please speak English?”

“I’m definitely speaking English,” said Shawn. “And we’ll be together forever. Just trust me on that.”

Lassiter took a look at his possible-new-family. A small smile spread across his face.

“Very well. I suppose I could try it…”

He was cuddlepiled before he could finish his sentence.


End file.
